The 100 Hogwarts
by Galaxy117
Summary: Clarke is going into her 5th year at Hogwarts and plans to make it her best year yet, no matter how much crap Bellamy Blake gives her.
1. New Year

Clarke gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express. This was her 4th year at Hogwarts. Clarke usually sat in a train compartment with her fellow Gryffindors Jasper, Anya, and Bryan. But Anya and Bryan had graduated from Hogwarts leaving only Jasper and Clarke on the train. Jasper was reading a book that Monty had given him.

"Hey, where's Monty?" Clarke said, finally breaking the silence, "I thought he was going to sit with us."

"Am I really that awkward for you?" Jasper said, giving a soft smile to Clarke. "Anyway, he should be here. I mean we only left Kings Cross just a few minutes ago."

Clarke turned back to the window. She thought about all the things that had happened over the four years at Hogwarts. In her first year, she had met Wells, a Hufflepuff. They had been friends since last year when he was killed. Wells father, the Minister of Magic, had obliviated Clarks fathers memories and cast him out into the muggle world. Not only did she have that going on she also had to deal with shit from the Slytherin kids. Clarke hated the Blake kids and their little gang. Bellamy had given Clarke so much crap over the years.

"Hey!" Monty said as he walks into the compartment. " Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet," Jasper says, as they do their little handshake. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. Mom and I went to France for a month." Monty said as he set his bag of books down next to him. "What about you guys?"

"I stayed home with my family. What about you Clarke?"

"I helped my mom out at St Mungo's."

"Must have been fun hanging out with all those sick and insane witches and wizards," Jasper said, laughing a little bit. "Anyway, I'm excited about Quidditch this year. Gryffindor will be the best team out there."

"I don't know." Monty says as he opens a box of Berty Bots, "I hear Octavia is joining the Slytherin team. Plus Ravenclaw has Raven."

"Yeah, but isn't Raven injured. I mean Murphy did put her in the infirmary for the rest of the season."

"Murphy is a prat, who should be kicked off of the team," Clarke said as she popped a fairy cake in her mouth. "He's a cheater."

"She's just mad because he broke your broom," Jasper said to Monty. "But it's true all Slytherins are cheats."

"No wonder the Slytherins talk bad about you guys, I mean you talk bad about them," Monty said, as he ate a jelly bean. After a few seconds, he made a disgusting face and spit out the bean. " Ugh, vomit." At this Clarke and Jasper burst out laughing. Clarke thought to herself this was going to be a good year.


	2. What a load of waffle!

When Clarke and her friends arrived at school, she was immediately meet by Raven and Finn. Raven and Finn were the power couple of the school. Both captains of their house Quidditch teams. Raven and Clarke's friendship was a slow burner, but now they were the best of friends.

"Clarke!" Raven said, hugging her, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Clarke said smiling, "How's your leg?"

"It's better," Raven said, smiling. "I'm going to make Murphy pay."

"I can't wait to see Murphy fall on his ass."

Clarke followed Raven and Finn into the Great Hall. They said goodbye and went to sit down at their houses tables. Ravenclaws on the far right, Gryffindor next to them, Hufflepuff in the middle, and Slytherin to the far left. As Clarke walked in, she immediately spotted Bellamy and Murphy watching her. Clarke made her way over to the Gryffindor table, which seemed empty, as did the other houses. Some of the students were missing.

"Attention students," Jaha said as he stood up in front of the whole school. "I guess you're wondering why so many of our fellow students are missing. Well, there is a war going on, and their families were untrustworthy. We have to keep our students safe." Clarke turned to Jasper who looked around for Mia; she wasn't there. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Defense Against the Dark Arts... will be taken by Professor A.L.I.E..."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me I'm sure we're all going to be excellent friends." A.L.I.E. said interrupting Jaha. Clarke looked at the students around her and saw everyone looking dead.

"That's likely," Jasper said under his breath.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Chancellor has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

"Thank you Professor A.L.I.E., that was most illuminating," Jaha said, smiling at the new professor. Clarke had a bad feeling about this professor.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle!" Jasper said, making a bunch of the kids around them laugh. "I have a great prank I'd love to try out."

"As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man. Like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under its roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other." Jaha took in a breath as he looked out at the students, "His name: Cage Wallace. Today, of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps... dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, that greatest weapon... is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed!"

"Well.." Jasper said, standing up, "That was cheerful."


	3. Trouble in the Tower

The next morning Clarke was shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, she saw Octavia staring at her.  
"Clarke?" Octavia said, "Clarke? Come on we don't want to be late."  
Clarke rolled her eyes, then got out of bed. She quickly dressed in her Gryffindor uniform and headed downstairs with Octavia. At the foot of the stairs in the common room, Jasper was waiting for them. Jasper looked like he had rolled out of bed and got dressed, which was plausibly what he did this morning.  
"What's up sleepy heads?" Jasper said, smiling at Octavia and Clarke. "You guys ready?"  
"How do have so much energy in the morning?" Octavia asked as she made her way through the common room. "It's not like you've had anything to wake you up yet."  
"I think you know how I wake up," Jasper said walking past her, he turned around and winked at Octavia. " I could give you something if you want any."  
Octavia rolled her eyes and continued down the long corridors. It no one knew who Octavia was you would never have guessed she was related to Bellamy. She was powerful and intense, but she also had a heart, and she was lovely.

Clarke and Octavia sat down in their usual seats at there table with Jasper and a few other Gryffindors. Clarke was having a great until...  
"Well, if it isn't the princess of Gryffindor." A voice said behind Clarke. By the look on Jaspers face, she knew who it was. "How's the prince of Hufflepuff doing? Oh wait, he's six feet under isn't he."  
"What do you want Murphy?" Clarke said in annoyed tone. She wasn't in the mood for Murphy's teasing and crap. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"  
"Can't wait for the Slytherin, Gryffindor game, I'll make sure you're in the hospital wing for a month or dead." With that Murphy retreated to his regular Slytherin friends. "Out of my way!" Murphy yelled at some 1st years walking into the great hall.  
"What a jerk." Octavia said as she ate a bite of toast and eggs, " I can't believe my brother's friends with him."  
"To be honest, Octavia, I believe it." Jasper said as he looked up at her, "Your brother is the one who changed Murphy 1st year."  
If anyone knew about Murphy, it was Jasper. Jasper had been friends with Murphy when they were younger. On Clarkes first year, she had sat with Jasper, Murphy, Wells, and Connor. In that Time Murphy seemed to be an okay guy. It wasn't until he started to hang out with Bellamy and his gang that he changed.  
"Okay, I see your point."


	4. UghBreakfast

The next morning Clarke was shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, she saw Octavia staring at her.  
"Clarke?" Octavia said, "Clarke? Come on we don't want to be late."  
Clarke rolled her eyes, then got out of bed. She quickly dressed in her Gryffindor uniform and headed downstairs with Octavia. At the foot of the stairs in the common room, Jasper was waiting for them. Jasper looked like he had rolled out of bed and got dressed, which was plausibly what he did this morning.  
"What's up sleepy heads?" Jasper said, smiling at Octavia and Clarke. "You guys ready?"  
"How do have so much energy in the morning?" Octavia asked as she made her way through the common room. "It's not like you've had anything to wake you up yet."  
"I think you know how I wake up," Jasper said walking past her, he turned around and winked at Octavia. " I could give you something if you want any."  
Octavia rolled her eyes and continued down the long corridors. It no one knew who Octavia was you would never have guessed she was related to Bellamy. She was powerful and intense, but she also had a heart, and she was lovely.

Clarke and Octavia sat down in their usual seats at there table with Jasper and a few other Gryffindors. Clarke was having a great until...  
"Well, if it isn't the princess of Gryffindor." A voice said behind Clarke. By the look on Jaspers face, she knew who it was. "How's the prince of Hufflepuff doing? Oh wait, he's six feet under isn't he."  
"What do you want Murphy?" Clarke said in annoyed tone. She wasn't in the mood for Murphy's teasing and crap. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"  
"Can't wait for the Slytherin, Gryffindor game, I'll make sure you're in the hospital wing for a month or dead." With that Murphy retreated to his regular Slytherin friends. "Out of my way!" Murphy yelled at some 1st years walking into the great hall.  
"What a jerk." Octavia said as she ate a bite of toast and eggs, " I can't believe my brother's friends with him."  
"To be honest, Octavia, I believe it." Jasper said as he looked up at her, "Your brother is the one who changed Murphy 1st year."  
If anyone knew about Murphy, it was Jasper. Jasper had been friends with Murphy when they were younger. On Clarkes first year, she had sat with Jasper, Murphy, Wells, and Connor. In that Time Murphy seemed to be an okay guy. It wasn't until he started to hang out with Bellamy and his gang that he changed.  
"Okay, I see your point."


	5. Demon in the Classroom

Clarke made her way to the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom with Raven and Jasper. Everyone was worried about what would happen in class; they didn't know anything about the new teacher. Clarke took her seat next to Raven in the middle of the classroom, next to Jasper and Monty.  
"Raven, I feel like this teacher will be a piece of shit," Raven said, setting her book on the table. "I feel like I'm going to learn nothing this year."  
"Same," Clarke said, as she set her wand on her desk. "I hope it's like last year."  
"You mean have an evil wizard pose as our teacher and try to kill us?" Raven said, laughing, "That sounds enjoyable."  
"Hello, students," A.L.I.E. said from the back of the classroom as she walked to the front. "Onerary Wizardry Learning. Also, know as O.W.L.s. Study hard, and you will succeed, fail, and there will be consequences." A.L.I.E. cast a spell, and their new textbooks appeared in front of the students. Raven flipped through the pages."Your previous instruction on this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"  
"There are no defensive spells in here," Raven said as she closed the book.  
"Using spells?" A.L.I.E. laughed at this, "Why I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."  
"We're not gonna use magic?" Murphy asked leaning forward in his chair.  
"You'll be learning about defensive spells, in a secure, risk-free way."  
"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked, it won't be risk-free." Clarke said as she closed her book.  
"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about!"  
"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"  
"No, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This...is...a ...lie!" A.L.I.E smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, but one that was sinister.  
"If it's a lie." Clarke blurted out, "What happened to Wells."  
"Detention, Miss Griffin!"  
"So according to you, Wells dropped dead of his own accord?"  
"Well's death was a tragic accident.  
"It was murder. Cage's followers killed him. You must know this-"  
"Enough! Enough." A.L.I.E yelled, "Now, I will have control over this classroom. No more speak of Wells or Dark Wizards."  
Clarke learned back into her chair. This was stupid; she had gotten detention for defending her dead friend's death.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor tower, Octavia passed as Clarke and Jasper sat on the couch.  
"She's not letting us use magic." Clarke said as she set her book down, "She's taken over the whole school."  
"It's horrible," Jasper said as he stared into the fire, "I feel like she doesn't want us to be able to stop Wallace."  
Clarke had an idea pop into her head; she looked at Jasper and Octavia.  
"She's with Cage."


	6. New Friends

"A.L.I.E has been reading your mail, Clarke. There's no other  
explanation."  
"You think A.L.I.E. attacked Blaire?" she said, outraged.  
"I'm almost certain of it," said Raven grimly. "Watch your frog,  
it's escaping."  
Clarke pointed her wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping  
hopefully toward the other side of the table — "Accio!"— and it  
zoomed gloomily back into her hand.  
Charms were always one of the best lessons in which to enjoy a private chat: There were so much movement and activity that the danger of being overheard was very slight. Today, with the room full of croaking bullfrogs and cawing ravens, and with a torrential downpour of rain clattering and pounding against the classroom windows, Clarke, Finn, and Raven's whispered discussion about how Umbridge had nearly caught Lincoln went entirely unnoticed.  
"I've been suspecting this ever since Pike accused you of ordering Dungbombs because it seemed such a stupid lie," Raven whispered. "I mean they could have found out about you writing to Anya and Lincoln. They are on the wanted list."  
"Raven, I know," Clarke replied annoyed. Yes, Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in the match last week, but Clarke had a fractured wrist. Clarke looked up fro, her frog, and saw Lexa across the room staring at her. Clarke felt something for the Slytherin girl, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Was it loathing? Or anger? Or did she like her?  
"Clarke," Raven said taking Clarke out of her thoughts, "Clarke, focus."  
"Sorry. I have to go."  
Clarke gathered her books and left the Charmes classroom. No one stopped her fleeing the class for no one noticed. As Clarke made her way out of the room, she felt someone grab her hand for her to stay. Clarke turned and saw that it was Lexa.  
"Clarke, can we talk?" Lexa said as she pulled Clarke to the side of the hallway. "Listen. You were a good last Saturday."  
"Thanks," Clarke said confused on why a Slytherin was talking to her. "You were excellent as well. Especially for being a new player."  
"Truth is Anya taught me how to play." Lexa was fidgeting with her charm bracelet. "She thought I would be in Gryffindor, so she taught me everything."  
"Anya was one of the best."  
"Maybe we could put this whole house rivalry aside and be friends?"  
"I don't know." Clarke looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was listening, "You could get kicked off your quidditch team. Bellamy hates Gryffindor."  
"He wouldn't kick off his best player," Lexa said smiling, "And besides he won't be around next year."  
"You sound overconfident, but you seem kinda friendly. For now, let's keep this 'friendship' on the down."  
"I'm glad you agree, Clarke." Lexa started to make her way down the hall, "Meet me in the library after Potions!"  
Clarke stood there and watched the young Slytherin girl make her way down the hall. What had she gotten herself into?


	7. Trying New Things

For the past week, Clarke was ready to get out of potions class. Lexa and Clarke had met up in the library after their last class. She didn't pay attention to any of the lessons and pretty much bombed the test. Clarke's friends knew something was up; she had been acting weird since she first started going to the library after class.  
When class ended, Clarke rushed to the library. She had promised to meet Lexa thereafter Potions. To be honest, Clarke had never been more happy to go to the library in her life.  
"Hey, Clarke!" A voice behind her said as she was about to walk into the library. "I'm glad you made it."  
"I said I would be here didn't I," Clarke said, as they walked into the library together. This was their safe place. Away from the eyes of their fellow students. "How was transfiguration?"  
"Boring as hell. How were potions with Cane?"  
"I honestly don't remember." Clarke and Lexa made their way to the back of the library, where they wouldn't be found. "Are you doing anything for the holidays?"  
"I'm not going home to my family; it's a shit show there."  
"Well, it's also a shitshow here." Lexa smiled at this and looked out of the stain glass window. "I've something to tell you, Clarke. ANd you have to promise never to say anything to anyone."  
"You know you can trust me."  
"I know. It's just hard to tell anyone this. My family doesn't understand." Lexa paused and took a deep breath, "Last year, I fell in love. It just started as a flirt, but then it grew into something else. I didn't know what I was getting myself into at first, but then I asked her to be my girlfriend. After almost half a year, I felt like telling my parents. When my parents found out..." Lexa paused. Clarke saw the tears forming in Lexa's eyes. "My parents...killed her...They blamed her death on the Deatheaters."  
"Lexa, I'm sorry." Clarke put her hand on Lexa's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thanks, Clarke." Lexa said, drying her eyes, "I just..." With that Lexa leaned up and kissed Clarke on the lips. Clarke was shocked for a moment but then kissed her back. Finally, Lexa pulled away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."  
"Lexa, it's fine." Clarke smiled at her, "I feel the same."


	8. Quidditch

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Clark would be playing in her first match this year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. This year Slytherin had a new seeker, Lexa. Clark didn't know much about her or how good she was at Quidditch.

The Gryffindor common room was boisterous that evening. Clark, Jasper, and Fox sat together next to a window. Fox was looking over their Charms essays, to make sure there were no mistakes. Clark felt restless.

"Look, Clark, you are going to be amazing in tomorrows match," Jasper says, seeing how nervous Clark was. 'Slytherin has got nothing on Gryffindor."

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow before the match." Clark walked up to the girl's dorm.

Clark went to bed with her head buzzing with the same question. Piper was snoring loudly, but Clark couldn't sleep. She tried to empty her mind - she needed to rest, she had to, she had her first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on A.L.I.E.'S. Face puzzled her. Clark didn't trust A.L.I.E. She was up to something, Clark just needed to figure out what.

The next morning dawned very brightly and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"Clark, you need to eat something," Raven said, as she sat down next to Finn. " I have 30 sickles on Gryffindor today, don't let me down."

"I'm not hungry."

"I swear Clark if you lose those sickles are coming out of your wallet."

"Whatever."

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Raven, Finn, and Monty all sat together with some other Gryffindors. They had painted a large banner on one of the sheets, but Murphy had sabotaged it. But they were still cheering louder than any other student.

Clark and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. Jasper wrapped his wrists, as a beater he always made sure he had extra protection.

"This is it." Jasper says to Clark, "You ready?"

"As ready as I could ever be."

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night."

The Gryffindor team walks out of the room and onto the pitch. The crowd cheers as they walk out. Madam Indra was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Clark noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captains, Bellamy, a sixth year. And to Murphy. "Mount your brooms, please."

They all mount their brooms and wait for Indra to blow the whistle.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Harper of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-" Monty says as he announces the game. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Emori, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Bellamy gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Bellamy flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Monroe of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Murphy, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Octavia Blake speeding off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second Bludger - sent her way by Jasper - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Monroe back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Monroe - Keeper Atom dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Clark was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. When Monroe had scored, Clark had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off her feelings. Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch.

In a great rush of excitement, she dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Lexa had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Clark was faster than Lexa - she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - she put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Murphy had blocked Clark on purpose, and Clark's broom spun off course, Clark holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Indra spoke angrily to Murphy and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

"Slytherin in possession - Bellamy with the Quaffle - passes Murphy - passes Monroe - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score ." The Slytherins were cheering. Clark sees a flash of gold. And she's off. Clark almost has the Snitch, but then she falls. When Clark wakes up she's on the ground. This has never happened to her. She sees as Jasper hops off his broom and run over to her.

"Clark. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. " She sits up and feels something in her hand. Clark opens it and sees the Golden Snitch. "I caught it?"

"Clark Griffin has caught the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor Wins!"


	9. A Very Long Day

Clark walked down the hall. She was nervous after what happened. She had told Lexa, she loved her. Clark couldn't say to her friends about this; they didn't trust Slytherins. Clark walked towards the library. As she approached the entrance, she heard yelling on the inside. She heard Octavia and Jasper arguing. Clark pushed the door open and saw the two standing in the middle yelling at each other.

"Look I didn't take it," Jasper yelled, as he and Octavia were having a standoff. "Maybe you should go question the first years."

"I know it was you Nathan said he saw you with it." Octavia yelled back, "Why did you take it!"

"I didn't!"

"Whoa!" Clark says as she comes in between the two. "Okay let's all take a breath. What happened?"

"Jasper stole the time turner that Lincoln gave me." Octavia explains, "And now he won't give it back."

"I didn't take it." Jasper says in defense, "I didn't even know you had a time turner."

"How do you know Jasper took it?"

"Cause Nate saw him with it." Octavia sits down on the sofa behind her. "Look it's the only thing I have left from Lincoln, before…" Octavia looks on the verge of tears, it had only been a year since the accident, and it was still hard on her.

"Jasper, are you sure you didn't take it?"

"I can't get into the Slytherin common room, so why are you blaming me?"

"I miss him, Clark. And I'm sorry Jasper."

"I will help you find your time turner. I know it means a lot to you."

The next day in class, Clark's day was getting worse. A.L.I.E. had made the other houses sit with each other. Clark was forced to sit with Murphy. Murphy didn't say anything to her but just sat there doodling in the lesson's book. Clark looked at Murphy and saw he didn't look that good. He had cuts under his left eye. Clark was sure he didn't get hurt in the Quidditch match the other day. He was paler than usual; his hair was messy.

"Murphy, are you alright?" Clark said under her breath, so A.L.I.E. didn't hear. "You don't look that good."

"I'm fine, Clark," Murphy says harshly back.

"You don't look that well."

"Look I know you are trying to be nice and all, but I can handle myself okay."

"So, someone did this to you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too." Clark says, "I can tell."

"Why are you acting as you care about me?" Murphy says turning to Clark, "I know you hate me. We have hated each other since 2nd year. Why now?"

"You're an ass. You know that."

Murphy rolls his eyes and then goes back to drawing in his journal. Clark and Murphy may dislike each other, but they would still ask if the other one was okay. It was then that Clark saw Murphy watching Emori another Gryffindor their year. Murphy didn't scowl at her but, looked at her with kind eyes. Clark had never seen Murphy look at anyone this way.

To Clark, the class went on forever. She and Murphy hadn't spoken the rest of the course. As Clark quickly left the room, she ran into Lexa.

"Clark," Lexa said as they stopped on a little out cove of the hall. "How was Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Boring, she's the worst."

"Tell me about it. So you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I mean it's our day off."

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll meet in the quartered, and we can walk together."

"It's weird that we have to keep this a secret. If only Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't hate each other."

"That will never happen." Clark and Lexa walk down the hall. It's almost empty most of the students are already in their next class. "She had Murphy, and I sit next to each other. It was the worse."

"I can imagine. It must have been awkward."

"But I did find out something fasinating. I think Murphy has a crush on Emori."

"Really? Wow, Bellamy would never let that happen. A muggle born and a Gryffindor."

"Why does Bellamy hate muggles, he's a half-blood himself."

"I don't know, but I guess it makes him fit in with the pure-blood crowd."

Clark and Lexa talked for a half hour more. For the first time, Clark wasn't worried about the war going on, she was happy with Lexa.


End file.
